


Castlevania babies

by beta_dhampir



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Baby Vampire, Canon: Castlevania (Cartoon 2017), Castlevania - Freeform, Cute, Cutesy, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Other, Vampires, baby belmont, huge problem, sypha fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beta_dhampir/pseuds/beta_dhampir
Summary: During a spell gone wrong, Sypha has turned Alucard and Trevor into babies! There seems to be no hope for humanity now. Follow Sypha and her companions as she attempts to rectify her mistake and save humanity from the wrath of Dracula.(This story will be mostly fluff with some angst. I know the summary sucks but give it a chance. Title may change as well)





	1. Sypha....you fucked up

I do not own Castlevania in any way shape or form. I just enjoy writing fanfictions. I know the intro was short but I was pressed for time but needed to write this before I left for work.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sypha thumbed through the book she was holding. Her eyes strained in the dim light of the Belmont hold as she searched tirelessly for any information that may help to bring down Alucard’s father, Dracula. She set down the book and picked up a peculiar looking book with a blue spine. The title was smudged and hard to make out. She opened it and was shocked to find that it contained spells about…. male genitalia. With a harsh blush she set the book down and looked over at Trevor who was currently looking through old weapons boxes he found lying around. Alucard was in another unseen part of the vast library most likely looking for information and looking upon the vampire remains with disgust.

The young woman adjusted her robes and sat down on the floor with a large book in her lap. She stared at it with great interest as she read. The book was in an old, forgotten language and it took her a little longer than normal to translate as she read along. All the sudden her eyes snapped open as she found what she believed to be a useful spell that could be used in their mission.

“Alucard! Trevor! Come here! I think I found something!” she called excitedly to her male companions.

Alucard was the first to arrive with a slightly interested look on his face. Trevor came up to his partners a few moments later holding a new sword he had found. “What is it, Sypha?” he cocked his head and sheathed his new-found weapon.

Alucard remained silent but he looked on with interest.

“I think I found a spell! I don’t know the language fluently, but I managed to piece together the spell because its similar to another tongue I know called ‘Azari’ which is an ancient tongue spoken many years ago by early humans. Sypha raised he hand and mumbled the incantation.

Suddenly a bright purple light formed from her fingertips and spread rapidly around the room, engulfing the three friends and forcing them to close their eyes to avoid being blinded. As the light cleared and Sypha deemed it safe to open her eyes she was greeted by the sight of both Trevor and Alucard missing!

Sypha panicked as she looked around the room for her male companions. As she looked down she saw a pile of clothes where the two men were standing. “ALUCARD?! TREVOR?!” she screamed as she looked around desperately for the men.

Without warning, the pile of clothes belonging to Alucard began to wiggle and out popped…...a chubby hand? A chubby arm soon followed, and a blonde baby rolled out of the pile of clothes that had belonged to Alucard. A brunette child popped his head out of Trevor’s clothes and giggled happily reaching up to Sypha. The poor young woman could only stare in shock at the sight of the two babies that bore a striking resemblance to her friends.

Suddenly the horrifying realization hit her, the two babies on front of her…were Trevor and Alucard and that she may have just ruined any hope of humanity’s survival.


	2. Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i may be taking the pace a little too fast. Maybe i need to slow down a little bit?

Sypha looked down at the two babies sitting on the floor in front of her. Her mouth hung open in shock and she couldn’t form the words to express her surprise at her current predicament.

Alucard spit and clapped his chubby little hands while Trevor pulled at her robes, seeking attention from the female speaker. Finally, she was able to choke out the words

“Oh…..fuck” she whispered placing her hand over her mouth.

Baby Trevor’s eyes started to well up with tears from not receiving the attention he desired. Just as soon as he started to cry, Sypha gently picked him up and cradled him in her arms. Alucard saw Trevor being picked up and started to cry as well, not wanting to sit on the cold floor any longer. Sypha rearranged Trevor in her arms and picked Alucard up. The two babies cooed and pulled at whatever their tubby hands could reach.

Sypha looked around the room to try and find something she could make into makeshift diapers and clothes for the little ones.

“You two are even worse than when you were grown men” she sighed at the wiggling babies.

She eventually found some old curtains and wrapped their bottoms in them until she could find something better.

“Okay now, I think its best we rejoin my family and have them help us figure out how to turn you back into men” she nodded at the babies in her arms.

“PHHBBBTTT!” Trevor blew a spit bubble.

Alucard wiggled happily in response.

“Ok it seems like we’re all in favor here” Sypha smiled. “You two are just too adorable. If only you got along like this when you were grown men”

Sypha sighed at the stair case and knew she had a long journey up the stairs. With two babies wiggling and laughing in her arms, it wouldn’t be made any easier. She slowly walked to the staircase and made her way up.

She was sweating and breathing heavily by the time she reached the top. Trevor and Alucard yawned tiredly. She couldn’t help but feel her heart leap at the sight of the little babies as her motherly instincts began to take over.

“Aww poor tired little thing” she cooed.

She walked over to their wagon and began to arrange a sleeping area for the little ones. Taking an old wooden box, she lined it with their extra blankets and managed to make a halfway decent makeshift crib for the babies. She gently set Alucard and Trevor inside the box and covered them with a blanket.

They whimpered angrily for a moment before settling down and cuddling with each other for extra warmth. Soon they were fast asleep.

Sypha smiled gently before she got into the driver’s seat of the wagon and urged the horses forward towards Gresit. She knew she had a long journey ahead of her. Luckily the sun was beginning to rise. Putting the reins into one hand, she cast a magic spell with the other that would send a message to her caravan to communicate that she was on her way to join them. Looking back the sleeping babies she smiled. She turned back to look at the road for the long trip ahead. She was their only hope now. 


	3. Onward to Greisit day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers. You all keep me motivated and inspired. Please leave a comment below and let me know how I'm doing!

Sypha directed the horses towards the city of Gresit where her caravan agreed to rendezvous with her and discuss her current predicament. She sighed and looked back at the two babies sleeping in the box in the back of the wagon. Gresit was at least a three-day trip at the pace she was going. She felt incredibly lonely without Trevor and Alucard insulting each other every five minutes. On the other hand, she did enjoy some quiet while not having to step in between their fights every time.

Finally, when it became too dark to travel any farther safely, Sypha stopped the horses in a clearing in the woods. She untacked them from their harnesses and gave them their grain rations. Once she was done with that, she conjured up some water using her powers to bathe herself and the babies as well as to water the horses. Looking around and seeing no one she got stripped naked and began to run a cloth over her body.

Once she was done bathing she slipped into her spare robes making note to clean her other set once she reached the city. With the animals fed and watered and herself bathed, she turned her attention to the babies in the cart.

Trevor had just started to wake up and peered up at Sypha. Seeing the strawberry-blonde woman he screeched with delight and made grabby hands to her. Alucard whimpered at being awoken by Trevor’s happy screeches and began to tear up. Sypha gently scooped them both up and cuddled them as she walked to the campfire she started.

Suddenly she wrinkled her nose at an unpleasant scent. It took her a moment to realize what the smell was and what she had to do. Carefully checking both babies she realized only Alucard needed his diaper changed at the moment. She walked back to the cart and grabbed spare linens to put on the young boy when she finished. Blushing and sighing she laid Alucard down on a blanket on the ground and got to work. Washing him off with water from the bucket, she quickly cleaned and put a fresh diaper on Alucard’s chubby bottom before he could wiggle away from her.

Trevor started to whine and his little mouth gaped open and shut as his way of asking for something to eat. Sypha looked around and by the light of the fire she saw wild blueberries growing in the bush nearby. Tucking her tiny charges into her robes she walked over to the cart to grab a small bucket and began to collect blueberries to mash up for the babies. Once she deemed that she had enough, she walked back to the fire to mash and warm up the berries for her little companions. Grabbing a spoon from their supplies she sat the babies down and took turns offering them a spoonful of mashed berries.

“Yummy” she smiled. “Eat up so you’ll grow big and strong enough to help me kill Dracula and save Wallachia” “Here comes the bumblebee” she cooed and offered a bite to the boys in turn.

Soon they had eaten every bite. Their faces were stained blue with berries all over their faces and tubby hands. The babies laughed and clapped happily. Sypha smiled gently at them. Alucard suddenly grabbed a handful of Trevor’s hair and made a noise that could only be described as a banshee scream.

“AHHHHEEEEE” the blonde howled. Trevor whimpered with fright at the sound the dhampir made and tears started to roll down his chubby cheeks. Sypha quickly scooped him up into her arms and comforted the frightnened baby.

“It’s ok little one. I won’t let that mean ol’ dhampir hurt you” she cooed gently in her best motherly tone.

She kissed the baby on the cheek and soon Trevor calmed down. Seeing that he had calmed down, she set Trevor back on the ground with Alucard. The dhampir crawled over to Trevor and wrapped his arms around the other boy.

Sypha nearly fell over with shock but made a mental image of the two hugging. The babies cooed and whined at each other softly. Soon they began to yawn and started to doze off still holding each other. Sypha gently picked them up and walked back to their cart. She gently set them back in their “crib” and laid a blanket over them as they fell asleep still hugging each other. Once she was sure they were asleep she rolled out her bedroll next to them and laid down for some rest herself. After all, they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.


	4. Onward to Gresit day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about this story or lost interest. I've just been busy with work

Sypha awoke the next morning to the sunlight shinning through the trees. She yawned and stretched as she felt something heavy and warm drop onto her chest. She panicked for a moment before realizing it was only Alucard who had crawled out of his crib and onto Sypha. 

“Good morning little one” she smiled at the blonde baby.

“THHBBTT” Alucard blew a happy spit bubble.   
Trevor whimpered in his sleep nearby and began to cry as he woke up. Sypha gently set Alucard to the side and crawled over to the little brunette. 

“Did you have a nightmare, Trevor?” she cooed soothingly. She gently scooped the boy up and bounced him in her arms. 

“Its ok, baby. No one will ever harm you”   
Trevor’s whimpers soon settled down into little hiccups. 

“All better now?” she smiled and tickled the boy chubby tummy. 

Alucard screeched from the floor, wanting attention as well. Sypha leaned down and picked him up next. 

“Oh, I know, you want attention too. “she smiled.  
Trevor pouted now that he wasn’t receiving as much attention as a moment ago. Sypha gave both boys kisses on the cheek and smiled. She knew she had to get them back to normal as soon as possible but she still couldn’t help but adore the little babies in her care. Trevor and Alucard cooed and wiggled in her arms. 

“I suppose we should be going. We must make haste to reach Gresit in time” 

Sypha let the boys crawl around in the back of the wagon as she rounded up and tacked the horses.   
Once they were ready she hooked the horses up to the cart and climbed into the drivers seat. She listened to the babies happy gurgles as they played behind her. She made a mental note to make a small side quest on their journey to pick up some toys for the babies to play with once they reached one of the small villages dotting the countryside. She heard Trevor begin to whimper behind her and she stopped the carriage. Looking back at the young boy, she tried to understand what was wrong. They had eaten so he wasn’t hungry, he had Alucard to play with so he wasn’t lonely. What could be wrong? Suddenly it dawned on her. Sypha sighed softly as she grabbed spare linens and conjured water into a bucket. Trevor crawled away from the young woman in an effort to avoid having her interrupt his playtime. She easily caught him within a minute and the young boy started to cry. Sypha worked quickly and changed his diaper as quickly as she could with him wiggling and being difficult. 

“There all better?” She smiled. 

Trevor stopped crying once he realized he was clean and comfortable again. He quickly crawled over to Alucard and more or less pounced on him. The two started to play once more. Sypha cleaned up the mess and climbed into the drivers seat again. They drove for about 3 hours before finally coming upon one of the small villages along their route to Gresit.   
Pulling into the town, she passed several homes on the outskirts of Argesh. A few of the farmers looked at Sypha as she passed by the farms. She simply waved politely and kept going. Soon she reached an abandoned building where she parked her wagon. She got out of the drivers seat and walked to the back of the wagon. Alucard and Trevor squealed happily and crawled over to her. Sypha picked them both up and tucked them into her robes so that she had her hands free. 

“Lets get going boys” Spyha smiled.


End file.
